


He Left Him.

by fangirlsplosion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Phanfiction, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsplosion/pseuds/fangirlsplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot where Phil leaves Dan because he can't cope with the pressure of being in a relationship with him. Dan is trying to get by without Phil (and he can't). Established relationship.</p>
<p>Trigger warning: Depression<br/>but there isn't any self-harming or suicidal thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Left Him.

He left him. He left him because he 'couldn't deal with the stress'. What stress?

  
He left him and he didn't come back.  
It was the never-ending, unceasing, overwhelming pressure from their families, from themselves, from their fans.  
 _Person 1: Don't be a couple!_  
 _Person 2: Do be a couple!_  
 _Dan: Keep it secret!_  
It wasn't as simple as that, Dan had snapped (and that was not what he sounded like). A week later, he didn't care how Phil impersonated him. He just wanted him back.

Dan drowned. And then he got used to drowning. He remembered watching a news report about the reason so many offenders went back to prison. It became their home. The hostel they used to hate, that caged their bodies and tortured their minds, became safe. It was the outside world that was scary. Drowning was safe. Drowning was a dull, continuous pain, like a constant drilling in his head. But the plunge was icy and sharp. He'd have to get used to the water all over again.

So when the phone calls started coming, six months later, Dan pressed 'end call'. And 'end call'. And 'end call'. Finally he picked up, if only to end this for once and for all. Phil's voice was like a punch. It was _his_ , wrapped up in warmth, crying, emotional, loving. Phil had said he couldn't deal with the stress. Of course he missed him, Dan thought. That was only natural. But he couldn’t deal with it, with Dan. They would fall into relationship and then Phil would leave. As Phil told him leaving him was wrong, as he told him he loved him, as he told him he could cope, as he told him he missed him, Dan kept reminding himself: **It. Won’t. Work.**

  
_God._ He needed it on flashing lights, like the Hollywood sign. A second chance. But he knew what would happen. As soon as he saw the sunlight, Phil would slip, pushing him off the cliff and  
down  
down  
down  
into the ocean.

'Dan... come back. We can make things work, I promise!'  
Dan closed his eyes. He remembered the nights when he would sob under his blankets, feeling the world around him tear itself apart. Phil would walk in quietly and slip into bed beside him, wrapping his arms around Dan's and somehow stitch everything back together again. He remembered kissing Phil, in the rain, feeling Phil course through his body and his mind and his soul and all he could think was how he loved him. He remembered the days, recent days, when he would lie in bed until 6:00pm, feeling the world ending, feeling the sagging, mind-numbing, emptiness of the No-Phil beside him. 

That was the last time Phil ever called Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> After posting this on my account at fanfiction.net, I decided to also post it on AO3. Feel free to leave reviews, I love to improve!


End file.
